1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication connection setting method for setting a communication connection between communication nodes, and between a communication node and a communication terminal. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a setting method of a communication connection caused by a hand-over of a mobile communication network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, for instance, in a mobile communication with using an asynchronous transfer mode (ATM mode), as a communication connection (ATM connection) setting method where a hand-over is employed as a trigger, such an ATM setting method is described in the card with message ATMF97-0845 of the ATM forum. FIG. 37 represents this ATM connection setting method. That is, the following connection setting method is employed. In this drawing, a branch communication node (crossover switch=COS, COS5c in this drawing) sets ATM connections one by one, which are required to be re-set due to the handover. This branch communication node receives the hand-over request message issued from the communication node (edge switch:ESW, ESW3c and ESW3d in the drawing) for storing the access point (AP: AP2c, AP2d in the drawing) to which the mobile ATM terminal (MT; MT16 in the drawing) is connected.
In the case that the mobile ATM terminal(MT) 1b is connected (handed over) to the access point 2d stored in the edge switch 3d and this mobile ATM terminal(MT) 1b is connected via the radio link to the access point(AP) 2c stored in the edge switch(ESW) 3c, for example, the mobile ATM terminal 1b first notifies the request of the hand-over to the edge switch 3c by way of the HO_REQUEST message (FIG. 39). Thereafter, the edge switch 3c transmits to the edge switch 3d for storing the new access point 2d, the HO_REQUEST_QUERY message (FIG. 41) for enquiring as to whether or not the mobile ATM terminal 1b can be handed over. Then, the edge switch 3d responds by way of the HO_REQUEST_RESPONSE message (FIG. 42)(these processes are indicated by step S61 of FIG. 37).
In this case, the list of the global connection ID(GCID) used to identify the ATM connections related to the hand-over is contained in each of the above-described messages.
As indicated in FIG. 38, for example, the global connection ID(GCID) is constituted by the ATM address of the mobile ATM terminal, and the local connection ID which is defined every mobile ATM terminal. This global connection ID(GCID) identifies the respective ATM connections within the network.
Thereafter, the edge switch 3c transmits the VC_HO_REQUEST message (FIG. 43) indicative of one of GCIDs related to the hand-over to the switch (crossover switch) COS5c at the point where the paths of the previous connections are intersected with the new path so as to request setting of the new ATM connections up-to the edge switch 3d. The crossover switch 5c transmits the SETUP message (FIG. 44) to the switch(SW) 4d so as to set the ATM connections up to the edge switch 3d (step S62 of FIG. 37). In this case, only one GCID is added to the SETUP message and the CONNECT message, respectively.
When setting of the ATM connections up to the edge switch 3d is completed, the crossover switch 5c switches the connection setting of the downlink (namely, direction from network to mobile terminal), and notifies this switching operation to the mobile ATM terminal 1b by way of the Down-ready message (FIG. 46) (in the case that setting of ATM connection fails, crossover switch notifies this failure by way of HO_FAILURE message (FIG. 48). In response to the Up-ready message (FIG. 47) issued from the mobile ATM terminal 1b, the crossover switch 5c switches the connection setting of the uplink (namely, direction from mobile terminal to network), and notifies this switching operation to the edge switch 3d by way of the CONN_SWITCHED message. Then, the mobile terminal 1b cuts the radio link with the access point 2c to establish the radio link with the access point 2d (step S63 of FIG. 37).
Thereafter, the mobile ATM terminal 1b requests to activate the ATM connection handed-over by the CONN_ACTIVATE message (FIG. 49). The edge switch 3d notifies to the mobile ATM terminal 1b with respect to each of the activated ATM connections by way of the CONN_ACTIVE message (FIG. 50)(step S64 of FIG. 37).
Based upon another ID owned in such a case that the mobile ATM terminal 1b simultaneously communicates with another mobile ATM terminal, namely, based upon the next ID after the switching operation of the above-described connection is accomplished, the sequence of the step S61 is carried out one time, and the process operations defined from the VC_HO_REQUEST message up to the Switch Up link message are repeated plural times equal to the total number of IDs. Thereafter, the transmission of the CONN_SWITCHED message, the switching operation of the radio link, and the transmission of the CONN_ACTIVATE message are carried out 1 time, and the transmission of the CONN_ACTIVE message is repeated plural times equal to the total number of IDs. Then, the process operation defined by the step S65 is repeated plural times equal to the total number of IDs. During this time, a plurality of transmission messages up to the VC_HO_REQUEST shown in FIG. 43, or the RELEASE_ACK shown in FIG. 52 are transmitted.
The above-explained conventional communication connection setting method employs the method for setting/cutting the connections one by one. As a result, in such a case that a plurality of connections are set/cut, similar process operations must be repeatedly carried out plural times. There is such a problem that a total number of messages is greatly increased which should be transmitted/received as to setting/cutting of the connections.
As a result, there is another problem that the time required to setting/cutting the connection is prolonged.
The present invention has been made to solve the above-described problems, and has an object to reduce a total number of messages and also shorten time by that a set of identifiers of plural communication connections is set to a communication connection setting message between communication nodes, and a communication connection setting message between a communication terminal and a communication node, and then a plurality of communication connections are combined with each other to be set.
A plural communication connection setting method, according to the present invention, is featured by that in a sequence for setting a communication channel via a communication network with a communication counter party, a plural communication connection setting method comprises:
a plural ID requesting step at which a terminal and a relay switch which initiate a communication transmit a connection setting request based upon a single message on which a set of identification numbers (ID) for previously establishing a plurality of connections and a communication parameter is described in response to a predetermined request and a response answer;
a rewriting step at which when one message for describing the plural IDs set is received, if the request is available, then the corresponding portions of the corresponding management (routing) table are sequentially rewritten to be managed; and
a plural ID response step at which when the rewriting operations corresponding to the plural ID sets are accomplished, a setting response is returned by way of one message on which the plural IDs are written to the setting request source.
Also, furthermore, the plural communication setting method is featured by further comprising a plural ID cutting request step for transmitting a connection cutting request by way of one message on which a plurality of IDs are described in the connection cutting request; wherein:
when the one message on which the plurality of IDs are described is received, the relay switch completes the process operation corresponding thereto so as to respond.
Also, moreover, the plural communication connection setting method is featured by that the communication terminal is a mobile terminal, and when a hand-over operation is performed, a hand-over is requested to an edge switch equal to a mobile destination communication node by way of one message on which a set of plural IDs for indicating plural connections and of communication parameters has been described; and
the relay switch performs a setting/cutting/responding process of the plural connections in response to the hand-over request by way of the one message.
In addition, the plural communication connection setting method is featured by that the plurality of IDs are combined with each other every same communication destination, and both setting and managing of the plural connections are carried out every the same communication destination.
Also, furthermore, the plural communication connection setting method is featured by that the plurality of IDs are combined with each other every edge switch for the communication destination terminal, and both setting and managing of the plural connections are carried out every the same edge switch.
Also, furthermore, the plural communication connection setting method is featured by that the plurality of IDs are combined with each other every crossover switch equal to a node where a new path of a connection is intersected with a old path of a connection, and both setting and managing of the plural connections are carried out every the same crossover switch.
Also, moreover the plural communication connection setting method is featured by that the list of the IDs is a list of a terminal address and a local connection ID.